An Unexpected Pleasure
by LuLuLaLa
Summary: Ginny stumbles upon her twin brothers doing something...naughty. But she can't turn away... Smutty incest!


Warning: INCEST!

If you don't like it, please don't read it.

But for those who do like it, please check it out and don't forget to leave a review!

Fred and George were enjoying the night together. Not like one might enjoy a fun night with a sibling, but how one would share a night with a lover.

Their night had just begun. It was around midnight, the Burrow silent, when they decided they were in need of a passionate night. Fred was straddling George, both with their thin tshirts off. Hands were roaming over the muscled torso of the other, lips locked, tongues dancing. It started slowly, but grew increasingly more heated, becoming faster and wilder. Hands wandered lower. Breathing grew heavier. Finally pants were being torn off and mouths wandered to other areas of the body.

Ginny, a budding beauty at sixteen, just couldn't sleep. She stayed up for hours, twisting and turning, not being able to get to sleep in the sticky, humid night. She liked her house at night, when she could wonder the halls silently, enjoying the peaceful loneliness. Up she got, slipping out of her room in just her oversized shirt and panties. She slowly made her way down to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of ice water, filling the cup to the brim with ice cubes. She swirled some of the cubes over her clammy forehead and neck until placing them in her hot mouth to suck on. She meandered back up stairs toward her room. She stopped short, however, when she saw light seeping down the staircase. She passed her room, climbing higher until she reached the twins' room. Light poured from underneath the door. Ginny stepped up, putting her ear to the door. All she could hear was rhythmic beatings. She knelt down, putting her eye to the crack under the door.

*Gasp!* She almost choked on her ice-cube and stood up abruptly. She just couldn't watch! Fred and George were…doing it! She didn't understand…they were brothers…they weren't supposed to be having…sex. She was in shock, she just didn't know what to do. She wanted to turn away, run back down to her room and hide away. And yet…she couldn't move from the spot, she was transfixed, she was curious. After a moment of deliberation, she knelt back down.

Fred and George had become wild, furiously pounding, never ending. Fred was hunched over, clutching the bed and pillows feverishly while George thrust his rock-hard dick into Fred, one hand grabbing Fred's shoulder for support, the other groping Fred's massive cock. On and on they went, occasionally swapping positions, occasionally letting out groans and moans of lust and pleasure. Pounding, pounding, pounding. Until finally they changed positions one last time so that they were both sucking each other's dicks. Almost immediately, both gave a groan and came in each other's mouth. Slowly, after sucking each other dry, they both sat and shared a deep, intimate kiss, sharing cum so that it dripped down their faces.

Ginny let in a hiss of air as her body came spastically. Her pussy was throbbing as her fingers tried to milk it for as much cum as it would give. Riding out her orgasm, Ginny lay panting (as silently as she could) at the base of the twins' door, still watching as they gave each other a goodnight kiss, cleaned themselves up and jumped into bed (the same bed). She was utterly shocked. _Did I really just watched my two brothers fuck each other (hard, I may add) and finger myself while watching? I must be dreaming, this can't be real._ But that orgasm was too good to be a dream. She unsteadily got up and went back to her bed, thinking confused thoughts until she lay down on her bed and fell fast asleep.

The next day was a normal Saturday at the Burrow. Yet something was off with Ginny; she acted as per usual, however she could not stop thinking about her brothers fucking last night. No matter how much she tried, the image would not disappear. She spent her whole day going about her daily chores, yet always keeping an eye on the twins. But nothing seemed unusual with them.

That night, Ginny definitely could not fall asleep. And even though she told herself it was due to the heat, she couldn't fall asleep because of what she had seen. She wanted more. At around one in the morning, she slipped out again, heading straight for the twins' room. Again light seeped from the crack under the door. Again Ginny flattened herself so she could see through the crack. Again, the twins were fucking. And again, Ginny fingered her wet pussy.

This repeated itself, night after night until finally Ginny found her courage. On one especially sultry night, Ginny came up to the door and pushed it open. "Fred? George?" she whispered.

"G-G-G-Ginny! How—what—" Fred was stammering. Through the light of the moon, Ginny saw Fred's frightened face as his sister entered the room. Suctioned to his lower-half, George was on his knees in the process of sucking Fred's massive dick. Both had turned bright red with embarrassment and fear, staring dumb-struck at Ginny.

"Don't worry guys," Ginny whispered re-assuringly, a smile playing at her lips. "I've watched you guys every night for the past week, I know exactly what you guys have been up to. But I was wondering if I…could join you?" She quickly went on to explain "I've only done it once, but it wasn't very good, and I really want to know how good it can feel and…" She kept rambling on.

Fred and George looked at each other. They both couldn't deny Ginny was super HOT: long legs leading into a curvy, plump ass, a narrow waist, voluptuous breasts and luscious red hair. They didn't have to take much time to deliberate.

"…and I've just been really horny lately, and—"

George interrupted her. "Shhh, Gin, it's alright. We'll do it." As Ginny blushed and smiled a small smile, Fred and George grinned. They slowly made their way toward her, eyeing her body as they neared. Finally they touched her and their hands immediately roamed her body; she all but melted.

Passion overcame them all and the twins thrust Ginny onto the bed, Fred bending down to start devouring her sweet pussy, and George shoving his cock into Ginny's waiting hot mouth. While Fred ate her out, George fucked her sweet, sugary mouth. After a while, they switched positions and George slid his huge, stiff cock into her juicy cunt, and he thrust, harder, faster. Fred wanted a turn so they swapped positions again. This went on and on, Ginny's mouth and pussy always being occupied by a long, thick cock. And she liked it that way.

But she had one hole unoccupied. At one point in the long, sweaty night, Fred fell back onto the bed, Ginny on top of him, wildly riding his dick, while George came in from behind and slowly filled her ass. Ginny let out a shriek of plain and pleasure.

The view was spectacular: Fred on the bottom, massaging the dangling double Ds in front of him, George on the top with one hand massaging Gin's clit while the other massaged Fred's inner thighs and balls. Ginny was stuck in the middle with two giant dicks filling her holes up. Then everything got into a rhythm, George pumping in while Fred withdrew, Fred pumping in while George withdrew, all the while getting faster and faster until Ginny couldn't take the pleasure any longer and burst out screaming, experiencing the largest orgasm ever (thankfully the twins had remembered t cast a silencing charm on the room before starting on Ginny). She thrashed wildly as the twins rode her even harder until they too came inside of her, moaning her name as their sticky white cum spewed from their cocks. As they pulled out, George's cum dribbled out of her asshole, onto her pussy, where it mixed with Fred's and proceeded to ooze down her legs.

The three were exhausted after the long fucking-session, but they had enough energy to share a last passionate kiss before they collapsed in a sweaty, tired, sex-covered heap.

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny was having a hard time coming to terms with what she had done the night before; she blushed whenever she saw the twins now. They were seated eating some waffles, Ginny in between Fred and George, listening to Percy blabber on about his work, Ron complain about the god-awful Quidditch team, and mum and dad discuss some event that was happening at the ministry. Nobody noticed when Fred and George's hands began brushing up against Ginny's leg. Nobody heard her sharp intake in breath as they got closer and closer to her damp cunt. And nobody noticed when she dropped her fork at the precise time when Fred's index finger and George's pinky slipped into her pussy.

This was going to be fun.

***PLEASE review! Let me know what you think!


End file.
